November Ashes
by Kashou-Tori
Summary: Liliam is a Roy guardian, caught in the middle of the war of Eternia. Can she find Annabelle without the enemy finding her first? A side story from Land of Purity


This is the story of Liliam, a character from my story, Land of Purity. It's only a flashback thing, so it won't be long. Enjoy~!

She ran through the cinders that hovered in the air, huffing and puffing for one gasp of air. People were screaming around her and she gave them a terrified gaze.

"No...I have to find my Lady...where...where could she be?" Liliam gasped, finding it hard to breath with the hazardous smoke emitting from the fire in the surrounding area.

She ran over fallen trees, looking around frantically. She spotted a man, covered from head-to-toe in ash, and recognized him immediately.

"Sir Grayheart!" she yelled, dashing in his direction.

The said man turned around and his eyes widened at the site of her. He captured her in his arms securely.

"You still cannot call me Ian, Liliam? Well, it matters not. What are you _doing _out here?" Ian demanded over the nearby flames.

Liliam pushed her head into his chest and clutched his ash-covered coat desperately.

"My Lady...I have to find my Lady!" she shouted, turning her vibrant pink eyes to Ian.

Ian's brow furrowed, and he held Liliam closer. Soon after, he moved away from her and scanned the area.

"I don't see her...whoa!" he yelled as he dodged a crumbling part of a home that had been set on fire.

Liliam held her trembling hands together and looked around, frightened. Suddenly, a roar erupted through the area and a mini earthquake sent her to her knees. A great monster stood a couple of yards away from her, crouched like a hunting lion. It's mouth was twisted into a sickening sneer, revealing two rows of razor-sharp teeth. It had a rather large build, with giant claws and back legs, which were doused in blood, most likely human. A string of saliva ran down it's wolf-like jaw, and it barked out another earth-shattering roar. Liliam looked out at it from her position on the ground with terror-filled eyes. It started charging towards her, it's giant paws ripping out parts of the ground whenever they came in contact with it.

"Liliam!" Ian yelled, running towards her.

All she could do was cringe, and close her eyes in preparation for the blow. But it never came. Instead, Liliam felt something like a thick liquid splatter all over her face and cloak. She recognized the coppery smell almost instantly. She dared to open her eyes and instantly regretted the action. Liliam looked up to see Ian with his arms spread out, the giant creature's claws stuck in his torso. Liliam let out a scream, and tears ran down her ash-coated face.

"L-liliam...I don't...regret this...at all," he struggled to say as the creature ripped it's claws out of him. He groaned as he fell to the ground, the dirt seeping into the deep gash on his body.

Liliam instantly scrambled over to him, and brought him halfway onto her lap.

"Ian...no!" she sobbed, clutching him close to her.

She heard the monster shift, then run off in a different direction.

"Lucky me...you finally...called my name," Ian mumbled, managing a small smile.

Liliam looked at him with teary eyes and pulled him closer. "You men are always the same. Why are you foolish?" A lone tear dripped from her face to his.

Ian's smile never left his face, as he sat up with much difficulty.

"Ah...Ian, be careful--" Liliam started but got cut off when he put his shaking finger over her mouth.

"Shh...Liliam, before I pass..." he croaked, "I want to tell you...that even as I go on...I shall always care for you,"

Liliam's eyes widened and she cried even more. "Why must fate be so cruel?" she sobbed.

"Don't cry, sweet Liliam," Ian whispered, moving closer to her.

He grasped her shoulders with trembling hands, and pressed his lips to hers. Liliam closed her eyes and enjoyed Ian's last minutes of life. Soon enough, his lips became unresponsive and he fell against her. Liliam shook, and touched his cheek with her hand.

"Ian...? Ian! Please...don't do this," she said in a dejected voice.

Ian just laid there; the exact image of a corpse.

"Ian!" Liliam screamed, crushing him in a bear hug against her chest. She sniffled and dropped Ian's lifeless body to the ground.

"I'll..." she whispered, her eyes now coldly determined, "I'll avenge you, Ian. I'll save the princess. I'll kill that beast. All for _you!_"

Liliam stood and her blond hair whipped wildly around her heart-shaped face. Off in the distance, a loud scream could be heard. Liliam's ears registered the sound and she turned in that direction. A burgundy aura enveloped her, and she peacefully closed her eyes. She slowly opened them, and they strongly resembled cat eyes. Her tail bone continued outward and formed a cat tail with deep orange- brown fur, and ebony stripes. The bones and joints in her hand snapped into a different position as they performed cat paws. The same process occurred with her feet. Now Liliam stood, not a lady; but half lady, half tigress. Her now furry ears picked up another scream, and they twitched in that direction. Crouching down so she was on all fours, Liliam sprinted off. The breeze felt wonderful and she couldn't help it as her chin raised slightly in delight. Her now caramel-colored hair blew in the air behind her, and her excited pink eyes traced every blurred object in her peripheral vision. Liliam finally got to the location of the scream; a brief opening in the forest, filled with gigantic monster prints. Raising up on her two legs, Liliam sniffed the area, only identifying two scents: Annabelle and that vile monster. She hissed as she remembered the episode with Ian. Looking around, she scouted the area for any forms of life. She growled lowly when she saw the creature in front of a fearless Annabelle, who was bleeding heavily from her shoulder. The creature charged forward and went to slash Annabelle with it's huge claws, and Annabelle ran forward, holding twin daggers.

"No, Annabelle!" screamed Liliam as she ran forward using her cat speed.

She ran in front of Annabelle, and threw her arms out to the side.

_Ian... _Liliam thought as she felt a cold breeze from another world caress her cheek, _watch me. Watch me triumph. Watch me protect who is dear to me. This time, watch me be the protector..._

The creature roared, and slashed Liliam's left eye with it's index claw. Liliam suppressed a loud cry, and locked her right eye on an opening. She jumped up, twirled in mid-air, and brought her leg down in a hammer-like motion on the creature's skull. She smiled, satisfied, when she heard the crack and the monster's howl of pain. Falling through the air, she maneuvered into a t-shape, and fell on the creature's back, standing up. The impact caused the creature to stagger to the left, but it still held it's ground. Liliam raised her paw and smacked it down on the beast's furry back harshly. The monster shrieked in pain, and Liliam purred. She laughed and secured her legs around the monster's ribs, so it couldn't shake her off.

"Wow," she breathed. "You're not putting up much of a fight, are you?"

She extended the claws in her hind paws and dug them into creature's side.

"I think I'll just kill you, seeing as you're a nuisance to me," she mewed, and flipped off the creature's back. Her eyes traced every agonized movement of the monster, and her furry ears perked up in ecstasy. The monster then got a hold of itself, and roared at Liliam. She chuckled and disappeared from sight.

"Let's just get this over with, eh, Mr Monster?" her purring voice ran through the area.

Annabelle, who had become mute with shock, sat on the ground with horrified eyes at the scene unfolding in front of her. _Liliam? What...what **happened?** _She thought to herself. By the time she was done with her inner conflict, Liliam was sitting atop the bloody, motionless creature, licking her paws. Annabelle rose on shaky feet.

"L-liliam...?" she whispered, taking a cautious step forward.

Liliam's ears pricked up, and she glared and hissed at the now backing away Annabelle.

"Ah...Annabelle?..." she asked, pausing in her movements.

Annabelle's eyes slowly closed and she fell to the ground. Liliam whimpered, and the burgundy aura surrounded her again, morphing her back into her human form.

"Eh...? W-what's going on...?" she said out loud, looking around.

She looked down at the monster corpse she was sitting on, and her right eye widened in horror.

"Oh, saints above...what...I did this?" she shrieked, scrambling off the dead creature.

Her only open eye brewed tears, and they slowly slipped down her face.

"I am...so _shameful..._" Liliam whispered. "I cannot live here anymore. Ian, princess...I am most sorry."

After the short speech, Liliam ran off into the forest, unaware of Annabelle's teary sea foam eyes looking after her.


End file.
